The Life of my cat Sparkles
by Dark Zelda 14
Summary: Sparkles is a 8.3 kilogram cat, he is soooo fat, mum and dad think that all he thinks about is food, but I think there is something behind his delicate, lazy life, I think there is more to what I see, so I made up this story to say what I think he believes and his actual life, and what he hides from his family.


The Secret Life of Sparkles

Chapter 1

Separated

"Come here Smudge!" My mummy called, I trudged over to her, my brothers and sisters didn't like me, I was the odd one out, all of my family was brown, and I was black and white.

"Come on oddy!" smirked Chocolate. "Why such a long face?"

Every one laughed except for mum, she was very mad at him for doing that, I quite like it when he gets in trouble, mum put her tail over his mouth and said,

"What did I tell you about not making fun of your brother?"

Chocolate dropped his head "Sorry."

We suddenly heard a bang coming from the door,

"Hurry kittens! Behave and look nice!" said our owner, a male human, he answered the door "Hello, nice to see you Helen and John, these are my kittens, choose one"

"How much?" Helen said, well I think it was Helen saying that,

"Free!"

"Okay!"

The female looked over all my brothers and sisters, her gaze stopped at me. She put her hand out and started calling me, I walked over careful not to make my self an even bigger dummy, by tripping over or something like that.

'This one!" said the female; she smiled at me, and then picked me up. I gasped as she took me outside, away from mummy! I struggled and screeched for mum to help me; I called out "Help! Mummy, Help me!" But she just sat there and smiled at me. Chocolate glared at me, Caramel, my sister, seemed sad that I was gone, her and mum were the only ones that respected me. The rest just looked glad.

The humans put me in their big monster thingy, it had round paws, with lots of dents in it, I never really could understand humans and what they said, if I heard the same word over and over I would understand, I know if they are happy or not by the tone in their voices though.

They seemed happy to be with me, the male scratched me in between my ears, I love it when humans do that, it feels so… well nice.

Chapter 2

New Home

After a few minutes, I was at the house, I found out that the female was Helen and the male was John. My new owner John held me carefully.

They put me down and played with me for about forty five minutes, fed me, waited for me to finish my food and then left the house again, they were saying something about picking up kids.

Well, since I was the only one there, I was left to explore myself.

I walked around a big room called "The kitchen" I think it stores food and water, since it smells like it. I came to understand humans a bit better, with spending a whole hour with them.

I walked out of the kitchen and looked around, there wasn't much too see since a huge platform with four legs stood right in front of me, I charged at it, just to try to scare it away, but I hit my head hard on one of it's legs,

"Owwww!" I whimpered.

Eventually I got up "Move!" I said, I puffed out my chest to make me look bigger, "I said Move!"

It didn't, awhile later I gave up "I will get you someday!" I vowed

I went around it and ended up beside another one, but this one was longer

"Ugh, this is gonna take forever! What human has all these things lying in the middle of no where?" I said, angry, I stared up at the top, and then pounced, only to fall back down with a thump, I walked around again, fortunately there was a door, and it was open.

I ran through and saw about five or six doors connected to a big hall way.

I walked into a room with a pink bed and a fluffy blanket at the top; I jumped up and snuggled into the blanket, shoving my small nose into the soft fluff.

I closed my eyes, and accidentally fell asleep, I wasn't meant to but it was so comfortable.

I had dreams about my new family, were they going to be kind and nurturing? Or would they be cruel and basically kill me?

All these thoughts faded as I heard rumbling coming from another door, I heard human voices, _they're back so soon! _I thought.

"And that's how I won a test."

"Wonderful honey." That was certainly Helen, but the other voice was not familiar.

"Hey ya know what, we had a race today and I won!" said another unfamiliar voice.

_Who are these people! Who did Helen and John bring? _

"Well done Lochlan." John said.

I jumped up and wriggled under the blanket, the door creaked open, and I felt a gentle hand grab me. I tensed,

"It's ok, it's me, John."

I sighed in relief.

He took me into the kitchen, I saw a young female, and a young male, and I guessed that the male was Lochlan.

"Is that Spider?" said the young girl.

_What? You think I am a spider, look at me you dummy! It's obvious I am a cat! _

"No Jessica, it's our new cat, but Spider the cat does look a lot like him,"

_Ohh. Spider's a cat, sorry Jessica!_ I said silently,

"Help us name him." John said.

"Oooohhhhhhh! I know! I know! Let's call him Diamond! Since his white bit on his neck is shaped like a diamond and it's white!"

_What a cool name!_ Sparkles thought happily.

"Naaa! Diamond is a dumb name, how about Sparkles!" Lochlan said.

Jessica dropped her head, sadly,

"I like Diamond though! It's not fair!" Jessica whined.

"Sparkles is a better name." Helen said.

"Yes, diamond, doesn't suite him" John told her.

"What do you like better?" Jessica came up to me and scratched me between the ears.

I put my nose to her check happily.

"I don't know." I mewed.

"He said he liked Diamond!" Jessica said.

"No he didn't! Stop lying, like you always do! No one can understand animals!" Lochlan screamed.

Jessica started to cry, I don't blame her, Lochlan was mean to her. I got out of John's hand and ran into the same room I had been sleeping in, Jessica was in there, lying down tears streamed down her cheeks and onto a soft pillow, I jumped onto the bed, "Oh Diamond… Sorry, your name is Sparkles not Diamond." Jessica looked down; she grabbed a stuffed toy dog and hugged it. I meowed and bounded over to her, I put my forehead against her face, and she seemed to love that, so she rubbed my chin. I purred nonstop, and then drifted off to sleep beside her.

Chapter 3

Friends Forever

I walked over the springy grass and onto the hard concrete; I wandered down the path beside the road. I saw a black and white tom walking the opposite way; I hissed and curled my lip back to reveal several sharp fangs. The tom backed away, he didn't show any sign of anger or fear.

I straightened up again,

"Who are you?" I asked strongly.

"S-Spider." Spider said "Yours?"

"Sparkles… the Great." I exaggerated.

"Oh, umm, hi Sparkles… the Great"

"So, your Spider, my owner talks about you and says I look exactly like you."

"Um, yeah, you do."

"I know that!"

Spider sat down and licked his white paw,

"So, Sparkles the Great. How are you doing with your humans?" Spider asked nervously.

"Good so far, a little girl called Jessica-"

Spider cut me off,

"You know Jessica! Wow! I know that family! Are the parents Helen and John?"

"Umm, yes."

"So cool, they know me too…" Spider blurted out, "Sorry."

"It's ok." I reassured him.

_Do I really want to be friends with this crazy kitten? _I wondered.

"So, since you don't really have anyone else to hang with, do you want to play with me Sparkles the Great?" Spider asked.

'Sure, and please, call me Sparkles."

We ran through a bush on my side of the fence, the day was sunny and hot, so we went inside the house to get a drink every hour or two.

Jessica came out to take a few pictures of us together, she placed us on the grass, there was a bright flash and then it was all over.

Spider looked at me happily, but his happiness turned into laughter as he looked at my fur, it was all ruffled and full of dirt, some dry grass and twigs had caught on it to.

"Ha, you look like a hedgehog that just came out from a rubbish bin!" Spider howled at me, I felt hot with embarrassment.

I decided I would get him back, pure revenge, I asked him to meet me by the fence, at my place later. That night I hid in the bushes, waiting for Spider to come. Eventually I saw a pair of glowing green eyes, and a faint outline of a cat, _Spider. _He jumped down on my side of the fence, I pounced, I landed on his back, I felt shock ripple through him, and he fell. "Get off me!" He screamed. I jumped off smiling.

"Sparkles!?"

I laughed until I ran out of breath. Spider glared at me,

"Why did you do that?"

"It was funny, and I got you back!"

"Got me back- what!?"

"My fur was dirty and you laughed so this is revenge… and it could have been much worse." Sparkles mewed, triumphant.

"What's all the commotion!?" John howled as he swung open the door.

Spider just looked at him, I just jumped back, frightened.


End file.
